Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi
by Dragonknight007
Summary: What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi**

 **Summary: - What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own anything that I mentioned in this story. This a story that is in my mind for some time. Have a read on it and tell how is it.  
**

 **Chapter 1: Help from an Unexpected Place**

Lily was thinking what she should do now that she came to understand some of the things that is happening and will happen. She tried to understand what she just saw about herself and her unborn baby boy.

You see she is a true seer. She can see the future about herself and the people that came direct contact to her. She could see that she will die and with her death the ongoing war will end for some time. But her son's life will be very, very difficult. He will be raised by her magic hating sister and will be manipulated by the old coot Albus too – many – middle – fucking – name – Dumbledore. He will die by the end of his seventeenth birthday. He will never reach his potential or find any true friends or family. That was one path.

In another path he became ten times worse than Voldemort. He just destroyed the world because he could. It was horrible. And all this will happen for the same old man trying to play Merlin. That old coot created a faux prophecy so that he could destroy Voldemort which he created by manipulating Tom Marvolo Riddle. It was so that the magical people will see him as second coming of Merlin and making his position as a head of the magical world ironclad.

In another path her son defeated Voldemort and lived a loveless marriage with the daughter with Molly Weasley who fed him copious amount of love potion and the Potter became disappear with all its wealth and status handed to the girl's family with Dumbledore's instruction.

And even she managed to live through it Dumbledore will find a way to control them. In that way the future will be so much worse that she even shuddered to think about.

She was thinking what she should do. She just married to James Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and many other houses that he does not know. Or more likely kept from knowing by Dumbledore as his parents were dead. She knew that within two years she will become pregnant with her son and after 15 months she will die and by her sacrifice and her son's accidental magic Voldemort will vanquished for a time. And her baby's life became a living hell.

No one knew about her seer ability, not even her husband. She knew that her husband is deep inside the headmaster's pocket. If he says jump then he will ask how high. So she knew that he would not listen to her to run for the sake of their son. And it made her mad at him. He will do anything the headmaster will say and overlook everything. And it was clear in her vision that Dumbledore will send them to their death so that he could have full control over Harry.

She was trying to think what she should do when a very regal and aggressive looking owl came to her. It was letter from Gringotts that was for her. She opened the letter and saw that it was a summon to meet with Sharpclaw. He was account manager for Otsotsuki house.

She was wondering why she was summoned by the manager of that house. It was very guarded secret by the pureblood families that the Otsotsuki were the first magical beings and the most powerful ones as well. Even more powerful then Merlin, Morgana and the Founders. She luckily knows this because of her friends the… Black sisters. They were everything that she wanted as a friend kind, passionate, knowledgeable and powerful. It was their idea that she marries James so that she could be protected from the pureblood families that will try to make her life hell.

It was the last year of Bellatrix's education that she knew she will have to marry the elder Lastragne brother. She told her that if she heard that she done something heinous in the future not believe it. She said that her marriage was a political one and a slave bond will be placed on her. It was same for Narcissa as well for the Malfoy. But she would be saved from the slave bond because she was favorite of her aunt Wulbarga. Lily cried that her friends' life will be that bad as she could see their lives with her seer ability.

Her line thoughts came to a halt as she again looked at her letter. She took a decision and went to the bank to see that it wants. She wore her cloak and flooed to Leaky Cauldron. After crossing the barrier she went straight to the bank. There she looked for a free teller and once she found him she went towards him.

"Good morning teller goblin. I am Lily Potter, came here answering the summon of manager Sharpeclaw." She said to him inclining her head slightly while showing the letter. The goblin read the letter and his eyes were widen slightly. He looked at her for some time and nodded to follow him.

Lily did that. After walking through some corridors and some turns she was in front of a door with the nameplate of Sharpclaw. The teller goblin knocked and they heard a gruff voice said 'enter'.

They entered and saw that the manager reading a letter. After he read that he looked at her. After sometime he nodded to the teller and he bowed and left the office. He then offered a sit to her. She then sat there and waited for him to tell the reason for her summon.

"Lady Potter we were instructed by the last head of this line to give you this letter specifically at this precise day. He said that you will have the answers to your dilemma and know what to do after reading this letter." Sharpclaw said handing her a scroll.

Lily wondered about how the last head of this house knew about her let alone her dilemmas, as it was said that the house went extinct right after the Founders founded Hogwarts. But she opened the scroll with hope for answers about her dilemmas.

 **Dear Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **I know about your dilemmas as I am a seer as well and predicted the situation you are in. So I will request you that please follow what the manger of my accounts says to you and do as he says exactly. I promise you in the name of my grave and everything holly is that it is not a trick and if you do this then you and your future child will be safe from any herm.**

 **Lord Otsostuki**

After reading the letter she was very conflicted. On one hand it could be a trap to rape and kill another mudblood or a ransom plot by the blood purist or a pure genuine help. After some thinking she came to realize that she has nothing to lose. James may loved her but to him Albus's words are law. And he will leave her if say so. If this is a trap then she will die and maybe her child will be saved from the hellish life that was to come for him. Or if this is a genuine help then it can save her life and her child's life as well. She took the decision and looked towards the manger.

"The letter said that you will know what to do after when I say that I accept his help." She told the goblin. The goblin nodded and gave her a black box. The box is pure black wood and on its lid was a symbol. It was four concentric rings with every most inner rings have three comma like marks on it.

"Open the box. It has a ring that is also a portkey. Just twist the ring surrounding ring and think Shinju. You will be transported the place where all the answers will be waiting for you." He said.

Lily opened the box and saw that there was a ring with the same symbol on it. She then placed the ring on her right ring finger. When she placed the ring on her she felt a pulse shot through her body and mind. The energy she felt very soothing and warm. It was like it cleansed any and all types bad and dark things. After some time she felt that she again found her equilibrium. The goblin nodded to her, giving permission to use the portkey from his office. Lily gave her thanks and used the portkey and took off from there, living sharpclaw in his thoughts. His job was done and now he and his clan can rest from their duty.

When Lily reappeared she was astonished. In front of her was a massive mansion. It was near a large lake. She smiled the serene feeling of the place as it is very much full of nature. It was a traditional style manor house she once saw some daimyo living in those films of feudal Japan. It was a single floor surrounded by high walls with a large yard for training. The main building was a good sixty meters long and thirty meters wide, containing several bedrooms and a small kitchen with a large sitting room dominating the most of the interior. The sitting room opened out into the yard, with a long deck framing the entire side of the house beneath the roof awing. She went back to the living room and saw scroll there. She became curious and started to read the scroll.

 **My descendant,**

 **Hallo again. I am Naruto Otsutsoki. You came here for answers of your dilemmas and a way to help yourself and your future child. First I will tell you the brief history of me and my people (A.N.: - Everything from Kaguya Otsutsuki to Sage of Six Path, Naruto's history after ending the Fourth Shinobi War). And then I became Nanadaime Hokage and Nidaime Juubi. I married multiple girls to revive my clans. I was happy for 70 years and there was peace. It was then the fall of my people started. Yes you are one of my descended.**

 **It was started when one of the villages started to marching to each other again. I tried to stop them but they won't listen. So with a heavy hurt I took the chakra back from the humanity. I first broke the component of chakra making individually spiritual chakra and physical chakra. The spiritual part later years known as magic/mana and the physical part became known as ki/toki etc. The summoning beast became the magical creatures and rumors around their origin started.**

 **After 1000 years later came the era what was known as the Era of Merlin** **TM** **.** **The magical potential became skyrocketed as the Four Founders were the living proof and I saw that I was not needed anymore. So I sealed every evidence and knowledge of shinobi world and history in this mansion. Before my death I saw a vision of another child needing of this knowledge. Being a Sage and Juubi my visions were very clear and saw the problems of you and your life. Everything you saw in your flashes of vision is all true and will happen if you did not take some measures to save yourself and your child.**

 **After that I used the last of my strength I again splitting myself to my most trusted friends and family, the Bijuus. They also became magical creature and after long time they too became one with the ambient energy of the nature. Now to help you I took some measures.**

 **Go to your right and you will find a vault. Your ring is the key. You will find two vials. One of them is white and another was red. The white one is my semen and the red one is the blood of Kaguya Otsotsuki. I know what you are thinking about the semen part. Yes you will carry my child with some of your husband's semen mixing in it. It will give your child the connection to the Potter and any other lines that merged with them. Your child needed my powers as well.**

 **The blood is for you to summon the spirit of Kaguya Otsotsuki. When you wore the ring your chakra network awakened to summon her spirit and the hand signs are downloaded to your mind. After the summoning the ring will help you to merge her spirit with you making yours the dominant one. You will need it to fully awaken your chakra network and to train your child when he come of age. But do this by keeping some time in your hand as it will take maximum of one week for your transition.**

 **To the left of you is a training chamber. This training chamber is the ultimate creation of my studies in Fuuinjutsu. In this training room there are reinforced seals, absorption seals, and time - space distortion seals. In this room there will be no problem of space and it can absorb up to the Bijuudama. One day outside is one year inside. You can only use this training room for 2 days constantly and then 12 hours to recharge the seals as it will charge with ambient energy. So use the room wisely.**

 **So with last thought my descendent I will only tell you three things that my most precious friend and sensei and my experience thought me:**

 **When you have something precious to protect only then your true strength comes to you.**

 **Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are worse than trash.**

 **Magic is simply is that, magic. Only the intention of the user of the magic is light or dark. There is nothing in light or dark, only various shades of grey.**

 **Thank you and good luck.**

 **Naruto Otsotsuki**

 **Retired Nanadaime Hokage, Nidaime Rikudou Sannin, Nidaime Juubi, The Last Head of the House of Otsotsuki.**

Lily was speechless. She was the last descended of the Otsotsuki house. The first users of magic. Maybe this is the reason that she was very powerful magically, physically and mentally. She has unconsciously used chakra with her magic to reach some feats that no normal muggleborn could. This was why Dumbledore was always pushing her towards James to bring her under his thumb.

But now was not the time to think about those things. She has some job to do. First she needed to inform her husband that she needed some time off from wizarding world. Then she needed a house elf for her only. After that she will use that technique to fully awaken her chakra. With that she thought Potter manor and protkeyed out of there with a new hope within her.

 **END**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi**

 **Summary: - What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own anything that I mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth of Lily Potter**

The next day Lily cornered her husband. "James I need some time form here. I will be going to U.S.A. to meet one of my cousin sister. Would you mind if I go."

"Not a problem Lily flower. It is good thing too as I will sent to an assignment from DMLE head to look for any clues for death eaters. And Dumbledore is also wanted that report. It will take minimum of one month." James said shrugging his shoulders. Sirias was also there nodding. Lily just smiled her fake smile and kissed him slightly. He smiled at her flooed out of there.

After coming back from the mansion, her point of view was changed. She saw that James did not love her, just lusted towards her. She knew about his affairs behind her back. But this could not came in other right time. When they went to their department she also took her cloak with a hood and went to Leaky Cauldron. After crossing the barrier she went towards the knockturn ally entry point. She upped her hood covering her face and modulated her voice. She went towards a shop that sold house elf. She bought a female house elf and boded to her.

She named her Corney and took her to Otsotsuki mansion. She told her to make some food for her and she will be back from Potter manor with some of her cloths. She checked for any tracking charms or any other that should not be there. She did this regularly after she found very early that the headmaster and her husband kept track of where she is going or what kind of talking she done. She let them keep it. When she needed to do some secret things she had some other clothes hidden from them.

She packed the clothes and went back to her ancestor's mansion. She found her elf was there doing her job for the house. She gave her access to her personal accounts for housekeeping. She got the Otsotsuki account as well but the goblin kept it hidden. She told her that she will be indisposed for some time so look after her. The elf nodded to her and she went towards the vault.

She took the vial of the blood and went to her bedroom. She first started to gather and regulate her chakra through meditation. She wanted to make sure that she did this correctly or her life and her child's life as well will be in danger. She practiced the hand signs as well. After some practicing to regulate chakra and practicing hand signs she spilled the blood of Kaguya in her hand, gather chakra and started to go through hand signs. After finishing the signs she slapped her hand to the ground and cried " **Summoning Jutsu** ". She waited to happen something.

When immediately nothing happened she panicked and thought that she has done something wrong then her went black and she flattened on her bed. She started to glow and the glow was intensifying for every minutes. Lily's consciousness was now gone deep inside her mind.

 **Lily's mind**

Lily was wondering within her own mind. It looked like a control room with many buttons, and a huge computer screen. She was a avid Star Wars fan so even if the technology does not exist in the reality but it was still her mind, so it exist within her mind. It was because of this that Dumbledore was never get inside her mind as he did not know how to navigate within her mind that is full of advanced technology. So imagine her surprise that a woman was standing in front of the computer screen going through her memories.

When she looked at her she was speechless. She was beautiful beyond anything she had ever seen. She had very delicate facial features, with extremely long, sweeping white hair that touched the ground even as she floated a couple feet above it. Most noticeable were two brown horns which stick out from her head, reminding her of rabbit ears. She had three eyes, two milky white ones plus a third eye on the centre of her forehead that's eyelids parted vertically. Her eyebrows were cut short – a symbol of nobility if she remembered right, and she wore a dark shade of lipstick on her lips and a dark shade of nail polish on her long finely cut and trimmed fingernails. She wore the traditional high – collared dress robe which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and commas running down centre and edges of the gown. She is also quite pale – skinned, giving her an even more ethereal look in silver lighting given by the surrounding lighting.

"L – L – ady Kaguya?" asked a stunned at her beauty and somewhat afraid Lily to her ancestor.

"Yes child. Naruto told me that you would be summoning me to merge with me. After having his vision of you he came to me to get my blood for the summoning and an offer to merge with you so that I can live again." She said.

"I thought that you hated him for ruining your plan, no offense." She asked truly curious.

"I was. But after the war was over he regularly kept in contact with me with our mind. We talked and I started to see him as somewhat a son of mine. You see my other sons never saw the things that I saw the humanity is capable of and he saw in a very vivid detail. So when the excitement of the war was over and everybody started to enjoy the peace he knew that it will be broken as well." She said to her. Lily was listening very intently.

"After some years he contacted me about a plan that will take the chakra from them. We knew that everlasting peace was impossible so we thought why not reduce the destruction of the war in minimum. I thought him how to separate the component of chakra more finely then any of my sons. So when the last war started he end the war single handedly and separate the chakra in magic and ki." She explained.

"After 1000 years later we thought that it was time to leave the world. We decided to go to our family but I deiced to leave a part of my chakra to become chakra transmigrate to watch humanity from very closely. But before we leave the mortal plane he got another vision of deadly future with you and your child in centre on it. He came to create a contingency plan. He took my blood and told me that you will summon my spirit from the pure world and to merge with her." she said shocking Lily that this whole plans was created thousands of years earlier.

"But imagine my surprise that you just so happen to be my chakra transmigrate for this generation. So all I will be doing is unlocking your chakra to full potential and giving you my knowledge how use to your bloodlines. And when your child will born that you can also train him in his powers. In the library the whole set of knowledge of Merlin, Morgana and the founders are also there. Use them wisely" she said smiling serenely at Lily. Lily also smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Lady Kaguya, thank you very much." She said happily at her. Kaguya just hugged her.

"Think nothing of it child. After I awaken the powers and knowledge in you, it will normally take 6 months for your body and mind to fully integrate with them. But with that chamber it will be very soon. But I am sorry but your body not as durable as it should be of the diluted Otsotsuki blood within. You will be able to use the chamber after 2 months. Your appearance might change slightly after the merging process completed. You won't be able to use all of my jutsu since some of them needed to have the Shinju within you, but you will be able to almost all of them." she said to her making Lily frown at it since the those that she could not do were pretty cool though. Kaguya sensed this and smiled at her descendant.

"You will have the chakra reserves similar to the five tails beasts so don't worry about that. You will be able to use my and Naruto's most planet destroying jutsus." She said making her grinne at her. Kaguya thought that in the jutsu department she was just like Naruto.

"Now to unlock your chakra…" with that she placed her hand on her head and flared her chakra. She started to integrate her powers and knowledge with Lily. Lily on the other hand started to get some memory and knowledge that she previously had no idea. She also felt more and more energized as the merging process went on. After some time Lily was panting hard on the ground in her mind.

"I will be staying with you for some time to teach you how to train in those powers of yours. Rest for now as I will organize your mind with that occlumency of yours and sort your new knowledge." Kaguya said to Lily. Lily just nodded and faded from her mindscape and just slept for the rest of the day.

 **Two days later**

Lily started to steer and awaken. After she regained some of her muscle movements she wandered what have happened. After some time she remembered the ritual with what she summoned her ancestor. She was very happy that her ancestors helped her beyond their grave. She was about to dance a silly dance then she started to fear if it was just a joke.

"This is no joke my child, all of that you remember is real." Kaguya said from within her mind.

"Lady Kaguay is that you?" asked Lily hopefully.

"Yes child it is me. And you don't have to talk loud. Just think what you wanted to say and I will hear it." Kaguya said.

"Again thank you Lady Kaguya." She thought cheerfully and very thankfully.

"Think nothing of it and call me Kaguya from now." She said.

"Ok Kaguya. So now what should I do."

"For one week take full rest then we will start to study and training your body. In the meanwhile why not go to the library and check the knowledge crystals of those six wizards and witches."

"Right, I will do that right now… ggggrrrraaawwweee… after eating something." Lily thought embarrassingly to an amused Kaguya.

Hearing her snicker Lily just pouted at her like a little girl which to Kaguya she was. Lily then took shower and wore a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans.

She went downstairs and told Corny to give her some food. After eating omelets and bacon she went to the library to research the data crystals from the wizards and witches.

When she entered the library she saw a pedestal that have six blocks on it. On those six blocks were six crystals. She saw them and chose to see through the crystal of Merlin first. What she saw made her again speechless and this time Kaguya as well.

"Well now my and Naruto's questions were answered. We always thought how these six were this much powerful. Now I know and I will tell Naruto later as well." Kaguya said in Lily's mind and Lily just nodded.

Naruto always thought that those six individuals were not supposed to be that powerful. They were not at his or Kaguya's level but they were on per with him when he was in sage mode. The other magical were just on the level on average jonin and the likes of Dumbledore, Voldemort and Grindelwart were just on the level ANBU level. But these ascended beings are on par with when Naruto was in nine-tails and sage hybrid mode. They will never be able to reach to Naruto or her level but still their power level was staggering.

"Child, looks like you have to train more fiercely. If the content of these crystals are any indication then you are also a descended from at least one of them. And they have some twisted sense of judgment not above to seal the powers form you. Even if they won't able to do that after your training is complete." KAguya said while Lily is nodding.

Before Naruto split himself he first went inside their mind and found them to be Alterans, a technologically powerful alien race who also were able to transit to higher plane. They did not able to reach the dimension where the gods resided but came close enough. They would not be able breach that barrier ever but still the gods took precaution and sealed the doors of heaven and hell, erasing any knowledge of summoning them to the mortal plane. They created a system that will judge the souls from their deeds and in the afterlife went to heaven or hell. By this system they were able to reduce their influence on the mortal world and their reliance of their worships.

Back on track, NAruto seeing this downloaded every bit of knowledge from their mind even the blocked ones as no one were more powerful than him other than Kaguya who is his equal.

"We have a long way to go Kaguya, very long way." Lily said.

"Yes child."

 **END**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi**

 **Summary: - What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own anything that I mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 3: Birth and Rebirth of Harry Potter**

 **Six months later**

It has been six months from the day her rebirth. She assimilated every bit of knowledge and powers from Kaguya. Two months later Lily's body was durable enough to withstand the strain the time chamber will place on her. In one year she was at jonin level for the augmentations came from having the Otsotsuki blood became dominant one with Alterans as well. The ratio of both was 60:40. Kaguya bid her farewell to her after four months in the time chamber and Lily continued the training from where Kaguya left it.

After that she started her magical studies from the Potter library and from Otsotsuki library. She came to understand and learn many spells from the founders era that will make anyone green with envy. She took a blood test on herself in the Gringotts and turned out that she was adopted in the Evans family. Her parents were a pureblood family from America and came to Britten on a vacation. Her parents died in crossfire between a rouge wizard and auror corps.

She was actually descended from both Revanclaw and my, oh my from Slytherin as well. Her Slytherin blood was never awakened but after her merging with the transmigrate of Kaguya any and all gifts from both magical and otherwise were awakened. The goblins of course kept their mouth shut as her test showed she was also from Otsotsuki family… their most valuable, biggest and most of all, the very first client. They won't betray her on principle alone.

After returning to Potter manor she started to learn new things like many languages from magical to non – magical. She started to pursue her masteries on various subjects like potion, ancient runes, arithmency etc. etc. James was okay with it as long as he can have some of her pussy. Oh yes, James's love for her was now almost diminished and just lusted for her body now.

Lily just let him go to the kissing and then put a genjutsu on him so that he thought that he had sex with her regularly. It was necessary so he thought that he had regular sex with her. She also put a spell on him that will make him shoot blanks to other woman he had sex with. She does not want any other claimer for the Potter line and to the extent if possible the Black line when Sirius will die as he is the next in line.

The previous head was dead before he could officially kick him out of the family line and Wulbarga does not have the authority to denounce him since the Black line is the patriarch line. She used her dojutsu to make James name her and her child the benefactor of the entire Potter or any other family assets that he is able to claim. It was so that no pureblood dickhead from wizengamot can barr her from using money after Jame's death. Not that she needed to use it but she wanted to keep her family vaults a secret. Till now everything is going on as she predicted. But the one thing that is changed is that she isn't going to die and her child will be safe with her.

It was time to become pregnant as the bloodlines within her now settled. She again put a genjutsu on James of them having sex, she took his semen, then put him in a sleep. She then went to the basement where she readied the room for this procedure. She took a blank scroll. Wrote the seal that will help mixing NAruto's and James's semen in a way it will not reduce the potency of NAruto's genetics but also integrate James's genetics and family magicks. She then engulfed her hand in green medical chakra and put the mixture into her womb. Now it is time to wait. It will take at least 12 hours to make a fetus in her womb.

The next day she went to a muggle doctor to check for her pregnancy in the evening. It came positive and she was very happy about it. She came back to the manor very happy. That day she and James went to meet the Longbottoms. They also gave that they were expecting their own child she smiled genuinely at them. But there was slight pang in her heart as she the vision that they will be tortured to insanity. And she can't change it. If she did then the future began to jumbled around and in the end every path saw to that the future is full of darkness.

But the happiness of the party was quickly diminished as Albus Dumbledore came with a grave news. It was the fake prophecy that will target her and the Longbottom's babies. He also told them that Voldemort knows about the first two lines about the prophecy through a spy she knew was Snape. She knew that he expected to hear the same news from the Potters' as well but she noticed when it did not he frowned. She used her mild telepathy which she developed from her Alteran lineage. Though it was not fully mastered to the Alteran people level but it was enough to bypass Albus's occlumency shields.

She saw that he put compulsion charm on James to have sex from the previous week and have him unknowingly drink a potion that will make his seeds potent and so that he will make her pregnant and thus another prophecy child. Then he will place them under the fidelius charm to protect them and have Sirius make the spy Peter Pategrew the secret keeper so that Voldemort could come after them and kill them. He also planned making Lily sacrifice herself to protect her son that will cast a powerful shield charm that will stop Voldemort in any form. She saw the whole plan for her family.

So she planed the counter for his plan. First she chose the cottage in Godric Hollow village. She then put some additional seals so that other than the Fidelius charm any and all other charms will be wash over the property. Not any type foreign magical signature would be able to stick. She also used a seal that will sap anyone of their magical reserves beside herself and her baby inside the nursery. She placed a paralysis seal in the nursery as well. Now it was just time for the waiting game.

 **July 31, 1980**

"AHHH… JAMES I WILL CUT YOUR DICK FOR PUTTING THIS BABY IN ME." shouted Lily while crushing Jame's hand with her Otsostuki and Alteran blood enhanced hand. James whimpered in pain of his crushed hand.

"It will be alright Lily flower, come give a little push." James tried to encourage her. The pressure on his hand just skyrocketed after Lily heard this.

"IT WILL BE ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! YOU COME HERE AND TRY TO PUSH THE BABY OUT. AHHHHHH." Again shouted Lily and after some time the sound walling came.

"Congratulation, Lord Potter, Lady Potter, you are now parents of a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he hand over the baby to Lily.

"Oh James he is so beautiful. He is just looks like you but with my eyes. Hallo my baby I am your mother." Lily cooed at her son. James also smiled at his boy in pride.

"What will be his name." he asked her. Lily thought for some time and said in Japanese.

"I, Lilian Rose Potter – Otsotsuki nee Evans, name my son Hadrian Naruto Potter – Otsutsuki. May the Rabbit Goddess and Juubi No Kitsune bless you my child." Intoned Lily. After she said that Harry glowed for a time. His eyes flashed in the symbol of the Otsotsuki house for a fraction of a second. Lily smiled as her baby just got the blessing from Kaguya and his real father Naruto. James was wandering what just happened. He decided to ask.

"What just happened." Lily used her telepathy on James to see if he saw something that he should not see. She found that he saw her baby glowed for time and the activation his dojutsu. She then erased those things so that Dumbledore do not see this or heard her son's real magical name.

"I just named him Harry James Potter." She said smilingly at him. James just nodded happy at this. It was then the marauders came in her room. They started to play with her son and she just let them. She saw from the corner of her eyes at Peter and saw him fidgeting.

James informed about his son to Dumbledore. She saw that his face became very grim but she could feel the joy practically radiating from him after hearing the news. She had squash the urge to roll her eyes. He placed the Fidalius charm on the Godric Hollow cottage. She also felt the other spying charms through her own wards and seals. She then destroyed them and activated her seals on the property. Then it was another waiting game the inevitable October 31, 1981, Halloween night.

 **October 31, 1981**

"Lilly, take Harry and get out of here. He is here. I will try to stop him as long I can. **"** Shouted James to Lilly. Lilly with fake tears on her eyes left the room and went to nursery of Harry's. She then locked the room and activated all of the defensive seals.

"It will be alright Harry, Mommy loves you and will never leave you no matter what my precious baby boy." Whispered Lilly. It was then the door to the nursery was broken and Voldemort came in his glory.

"You should not promise something that you can't keep." Said the self proclaimed dark lord.

"Now why would you think that I can't keep my promise to my baby." Lily asked calmly.

Voldemort was taken a back at the calm answer. He saw the mudblood girl was very calm even if in his presence. Then he thought that it was bluff. As no one can stand in his way, because he is Lord Voldemort the greatest dark lord of the present century.

"Now step aside girl, may be then I will let you live." He again said to Lily. Lily just points her want towards him and put her left hand in half ram seal and flared her chakra. The effect was instant.

"W – W – hat, why I can't move." He asked astonished that he can't move and also felt that his power was diminishing.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy did you really thought that you will be able to kill me and my son. Because you are the so called heir of the Slytherin, sorry my mistake the half – blood son of squibe witch Merop Gaunt and muggle Tom Riddle. Such a shame. You can't kill the pureblood head of the Slythein family boy." Mocked Lily to Voldemort now revealed Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort was speechless. This mudblood know about him and what is this she had done to him. But his confusion became full blown rage as she said that she was a pureblood and was the real the head of the Slytherine.

"Mark my word mudblood I will be back from the dead and then kill you for this humiliation and lies. Remember this." Threatened Voldemort.

"I know Tommy boy. And it had to be this way because of the prophecy. Or I would have killed you and your little trinkets that you call Horcruxes right now." She said to him and then actively searched for the location of the horcruxes. She found them and the Riddle was none the wiser as his mind was read.

"Now for the climex, I will have to erase this conversation from your mind as I do not want you to know how you really died here." With that she erased his memory of their conversation and replaced it with his killing curse backfired from Harry. Then she used incinedo on him and burned him alive. His scream was music to her ears. She saw that his scepter rose from his body and it screamed as well and flown from the area. A shard of it came and tried to latch on Harry but she used chakra construct and caught it. Then burned with her chakra as well.

It was then Petter came hearing his master's scream and saw the Lily was still alive. He took Voldemort's wand tried to kill her but this time the curse repel. Lucky for Petter he was able to avoid it. But Lily then used Bensho tennin caught him through his neck.

"So the traitorous scum is trying to kill me from back. You are very lucky you are needed for the future events or I would have killed you." She said wit venom in her voice. She took Voldemort's wand and snapped it in half then burned it. She then erased his memories of the event and replaced it with him running away after his master's death. She then stunned him and banished him through the window.

Through all this even Harry was wide awake and saw his mother save him from the bad man. After everything was done he gurgled and clapped at his mother. Lily hearing the clap and gurgle cooed at him and called Potter head elf. She told him to take James to the Potter manor and she will be coming there. She then made stone in portkey and went to the Potter manor. She was exhausted mentally. And so was Harry as he soundly slept at her chest grabbing tightly her bosom. Lily just cooed at him. She liked it when Harry grabbed or suckle her breast. It made her body tingle with pleasure.

 **END**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi**

 **Summary: - What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own anything that I mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 4: Aftermath**

 **Next day**

Next day Lily took Harry to St. Mungos for check up. It was just for appearance sake. She knew that her son was fine. While coming here she read the headline for the day.

 **The – Boy – Who – Lived Vanquished He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named**

Yesterday night He – Who – Must – Not – Be – Named was vanquished by The – Boy – Who – Lived Harry Potter. The dark lord fired the Killing Curse on the 15 months old baby but somehow it was backfired. When asked how it was possible Headmaster Dumbledore said "I am sorry I cannot tell how it happened as I do not know where Ms. Lily Potter is. She disappeared from the cottage and confirmed from the ministry records that both Harry and Lily Potter are alive. Unfortunately it was Lord James Potter that died yesterday. I will try to find them and…"

She didn't read the rest of the story. She just checked her baby out in the hospital. After she was done she went to Gringotts. She was about to meet her manager when she saw the headmaster in the lobby.

"Lily where were you last night. We went to the cottage and found it was on fire and no one was there." asked the old coot while squashing the urge to do leglimency scan. He knew about her shields. It was far too advanced for him to break.

"I was at Potter manor after the attack. You can say that I was lucky that Voldemort wanted to taunt me and make me measurable by making me watch as he kills my son. But as the news said that the killing curse backfired and I hurriedly called the Potter house elf to take us out of there." said Lily 'sadly' conveying her feelings of the loss of her husband. Dumbledore nodded at her.

"May I check him." he asked. Lily handed him over to him, knowing inside Gringotts he could not even flare his magic or a horde of goblin will be at him. Only the diagnostic charms are acceptable.

Dumbledore used the charm and frowned as he could not find any residual dark energy. He was sure that there will be at least some kind of connection between him and Voldemort through a mark but there was nothing there. Lily had to try very hard to not laugh at the headmaster for his confused face. After checking him he gave him to her while subtly put a tracking charm wandlessly which Lily noticed but didn't mind as she will remove it from him.

"He is perfectly healthy and no residual dark energy within him." he said smiling grandfatherly.

"I know. I am coming from the hospital after checking him there for any negative effects are there for the curse backfire."

"So what are you going to do now?" Dumbledore asked fishing for information.

"I will now raise my baby just like we wanted. James would not want me live in the past and look for the bright future." She said showing that even if she was still grieving she will not neglect her son and raise him just like her 'husband' wanted, meaning a Dumbledore worshiper. The headmaster smiled at it and again nodded at her and said goodbye to her.

Lily rolled her eyes and patted herself in the back for her Oscar winning acting. Then she met her manger and sealed all the bank accounts and made arrangements so that only she could withdraw money from her account. She also sent a note to Sirius to meet her at Leaky Cauldron at noon.

She then went to the Potter manor and called manor elves and Corny at French villa told them ready the home, but first ready a nursery for Harry. Within five minutes the nursery was ready. She sat on the chair and unbuttoned her blouse so that her breast can come out. She held her nipple towards her baby and he immediately latched on it.

"Ohh… you like mommy's milk don't you my precious." Lily cooed at her. She felt her whole body singing to him. Her mind, chakra, magic everything. She felt her womanhood moisten the amount of pleasure she is feeling. She always felt good while breastfeeding her son. He is such a momma's boy. Even as a baby he pleasured his mother. He made his mother very happy. She just smiled and slowly her hands went south and after some minutes she started to play with her panty clad pussy.

"Ohhh… my precious baby boy not even 2 years and already charming women left and right starting with your mother." She cooed at her son and as if he felt his mother's pleasure started suckle hard and in that moment she came. It was a very powerful orgasm. Lily was panting slightly and watching lovingly at her son.

"It would be very long waiting for you to old enough for doing this kind of things." She said at her boy smiling and watched as he went to sleep. She put him in the cradle, strengthen her blouse. Then went to towards Leaky Cauldron.

She found him in his animagus form at outside of the bar. She pointed him to follow her and she took him 5 blocks from the pub where he first became a human in a barren ally way then went to dinner and booked a privet booth.

"What did you call me for? I was just about to hunt Petter down and kill him for betraying James and you." Sirius shouted at Lily. It was good thing that Lily put a silencing charm on the booth.

"And my decision was right to not inform you where I was going if you acted this impulsive." Lily said while closing her eyes in concentration.

"What are you talking about." Asked a confused Sirius.

"This…Kotoamatsukami." She opened her eyes which were now red iris with some kind of design. She put the suggestion to annul the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lastrange after the trial of the Death eaters. After putting the suggestion she ended the jutsu. Then she erased the evidence of this meeting. 'Now it's your turn Rudy. For making Bellatrix the monster today I will make you pay.'

Two days later Lily was hiding outside the Longbottom manor. It was taking everything within her to control the urge to just go there and stop the four people that torturing the Longbottoms. After some time she was sure the time was correct she threw a portkey towards Bellatrix. It will take her in a warded and sealed room in French Villa dungeon. The other three were astonished about this but before they could do anything aurors came and arrested them. Her job was done then she and she also kamuied out of the place. One half to prove Bellatrix innocent was done.

 **The day of the Death Eater trial**

Today was the trial for the death eaters that were caught. Bartimus Crouch Sr., who was the head of the DMLE, was getting ready for the trial when Lily Potter came within his office. After seeing her he was pretty annoyed and was about make her leave she activated her Sharingan and placed a hypnotic suggestion to ask the death eater the question she gave in the parchment. She then erased him ever seeing her that day.

 **At trial**

It was Rudolphus Lastrange that at there at accused chair. On the high table sat the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Minister Bagnold, and the head of the DMLE Bartimus Crouch Sr.

"Silence. Auror administer the varitaserum." Crouch Sr. ordered. An auror did just that and put three drops of the serum within his mouth. His eyes glazed over.

"What is your name?"

"Rudolphus Lastrange."

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"Did you put a slave bond on your wife Bellatrix Lastrage nee Black."

"Yes."

"Did she ever tried to free herself from the bond. If yes then how and what happened after that?"

"She tried to free herself by challenging me to a duel, where she was winning. Then I used a cheap shot by throwing some dust in her eyes then put an overpowered dark curse on her which put her in a magical coma till now."

"Then who is the one that is your wife now."

"Just above average witch on whom I used a runic based glamour charm. Then gave her to my fellow death eaters for some fun. It was there when her mind broke and she became a raving lunatic"

"So it was not Bellatrix Lastrange nee Black."

"No she is still in a magical coma"

"Is Sirius Black was death eater?"

"No."

"Who was the secret keeper for the Potters."

"Peter Pategrew."

"Administer the antidote." Bartimus Crouch Sr. ordered.

"Rudolphus Lastrange is sentenced to Azkaban for life. Lord Sirius Black has the ground to annul the marriage between them if he wants. Next accused."

And like this many DE came and were proved guilty. It was time when Lucius came. He tried to make his out of varritaserum as he already bribed some people but Lily already used genjutsu on them to make it sure that he got the truth serum. Even Dumbledore was useless with all his positions and influence.

"What is name?"

"Lucius Abraxius Malfoy."

"Are you a willing Death Eater."

"Yes."

"Did you also put slave bond on Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"I tried but the Black family magic dispelled it, unlike Bellatrix who had it before the marriage."

"Did she willingly let you pregnant her."

"Yes as if she did not then I will have the grounds to put slave bond on her."

"Was Sirius Black was a death eater."

"No."

"Did you killed any other of the Black family member. If it is then why."

"I killed other claimers of the Black family estate and tried to make Sirius rot in Azkaban so that my heir will be the next in line for the Black estate."

"Lucius Abraxius Malfoy is sentenced death through veil for murder, rape and most of all attempted line theft on the most ancient and most noble house of Black. Narcissa Malfoy will be the sole owner of the Malfoy estate. Next accused."

After Lucius left they had to give Sirius Black a trail. In there it was proved that he was not a DE and didn't kill the thirteen muggle previous day. Also it was proved that Petter Pategrew was a DE and potter's secret keeper the killer of the 13 muggles.

After he was free Lily's suggestion kicked in and annulled the marriages of Bellatrix and NArcissa's. He reinstated three Black sisters into the family. The auror dept. was now searching for Bellatrix to recover her.

 **With Lily**

Lily was pleased at how the trial proceeded. She would be beyond happy if Sirius was also convicted for the charges that were brought in except for the secret keeper, but she needed him to release the Black sisters. When Sirius annulled the marriage and reinstated three Black sisters she went to the dungeons where Bellatrix was staying.

When she came to her cell she heard the sound of sobbing. She opened the door of the cell and got in. she saw her friend was hugging her knees to her chest and curled up in a ball. She put her hand on her head and slightly nudged her. Bellatrix looked up slightly and recognized her. She plunged herself in Lily's awaiting arms and started to cry furiously. Lily could do nothing so she let her cry her sorrow out as she soothingly rubbed her back.

 **With Bellatrix**

The moment Sirius annulled the marriage the bonds on her was released and the things she has done was so horrible that she curled into a ball and started to cry. After some time she heard the door of her cell opened. Then felt a hand on her head. She looked up and saw a familiar set of emerald green eyes looking at her lovingly and without flinching. She could not hold it anymore and plunged herself on her awaiting arms.

After some time of crying Belatrix started "What have I done Lily. How can I live the burden of the truth of my doings?"

"Don't worry Bella tomorrow morning you won't be able to remember anything that has happened to you. That I promise to you. We will be the friends that we always were, you, me, Andy and Cissa." Said Lily.

"How will you be able to do that?"

"Just trust me on this ok."

"Okay."

"Good. Now rest, you will need it tomorrow." Said Lily and with that she placed a sleeping genjutsu on her. After Lily was done she went to the sealing chamber to prepare the seals and the ritual that was needed for the promise she made to Bella.

From her studies on soul magic, a person's whole memory and personality are deep rooted to the soul. For memory it was like computer memory. The part of the brain that stores memory is like the primary storage unit and the soul part is secondary storage unit. The brain part isn't permanent one. When a person tried to remember anything from the memory it actually the soul of the person that supplied that memory to the brain and the brain put in his front of the mind so the person can remember it clearly.

It was this concept that she will use for her 'rebirth'. He will erase everything from her soul just after the marriage with Rudolphuse and the duel for her freedom and subsequently her falling into a magical coma. After that all will be new to her. Then she will start the transfer of her soul to the new body. It was a very tough and delicate procedure so she has to be careful.

Lily entered in the sealing room of the mansion. She sat in Indian style. She took out one vial. It was filled with Bellatrix's blood with her magic infused with it. She grabs that vial and concentrated. Then she used yin energy in her left hand and yang energy with her right hand that held the uncorked vial. She then snapped open her eyes and instead of usual green it was red with multiple concentric circles and the circles held three tomoes each. She shouted " **Yin-Yang style: Creation of All Things** ".

And in front of her eyes a body was started to form. After some time it took the form of Bellatrix Black looking just about her age. She has jet black hair and pale skin like Sirius. She made a black tank top and pants that is hugged her curvy figure. She was smiling at his creation. She read the scroll about this technique is capable of creating new life. She didn't want to use that kind of power but if there is need for it then he would. After the body was created she started ready the sealing array that she will need to transfer the soul in the new body.

After rechecking the sealing array for this procedure she created a clone and ordered her to bring Bellatrix to the sealing room while making sure that she was asleep. With her being asleep the transference procedure will be easy. It was just afternoon when she started to procedure. It will take some time.

It took her until dinner time but the procedure was a success. She rechecked her memory bank on her soul and was very happy that after the falling to her magical coma she didn't have any memory of it. She checked her magical reserves and was very pleased to see that it was just under the level of Voldemort. She was also happy to know that the spells she learned from Voldemort, she has no recollection of it. She is now a new slate and she made a promise to herself that she will make her a witch that will be protector of the innocent and destroyer of the evil. Bellatrix Black is once more walked the earth and her enemies will fall to her feet.

 **END**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter: The Return of the Shinobi**

 **Summary: - What would happen if Lily was a true seer. What would happen if she came out alive. How this will change the wizarding world. Join in to watch how a small decision makes a ripple in the destiny of many. Pairing TBD. AU version of HP.**

 **Disclaimer: - I do not own anything that I mentioned in this story.**

 **Chapter 5: Reunion**

 **Next day with Narcissa**

The day after the trial was new day for Narcissa. She was free from that raping and murdering death eater of a husband. She felt in her magic that her marriage was annulled the previous day. So she took her daughter and went to gringotts to check if she still has some assets from her ex – husband. She found that since Lucius violated the marriage contract all of the Malfoy assets were now her. She was beyond happy after hearing this.

After doing her morning ritual she went to her daughter's room to see that she was still sleeping. She smiled at her then ordered Dobby to make her some breakfast. She then came downstairs at the dining table. When she sat another house elf brought the Prophet of that day to her. She saw the headline was rendered speechless. Lucius was convicted as DE and so was Rudolphus Lastrange. But what made her speechless was that what was written about her sister Bellatrix.

"It was all a lie." She mumbled to herself as she read the paper that wrote the actual fate of her sister. She could never believe that Bella was a raving lunatic right after the marriage.

"I have to find Lily." She thought to herself. She started to write a letter to her giving her the floo address of the Malfoy manor. She sent the letter with her owl. As the avian creature took the letter to designated address she thought to herself what she should do now.

She knew about James's death and Lily's and her son's survival. It may sound colossal of her, but she kind of happy that James died. He was very far in Dumbledore's pocket that there was no return. Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea must be rolling in their grave for his attitude. They never liked his (Dumbledore) attitude of thinking himself better suited to govern the magical world. She has every reason to suspect that the DE attack on them was orchestrated by Dumbledore by leaking some information of them. They were his greatest rival in the political and financial arena after all.

After their death James was only knew the things that was spewed from Dumbledore's mouth. Any sensible parents would have been fled the country the second they knew that their child was a target for the enemy. He was so idiot that he left the Potter manor's most greatest and powerful wards and started to live on that cottage under fidelius charm which can be beaten if the secret keeper is caught. She was sure that Lily tried to do that. But she also knew that Dumbledore and James also thought that as well so they must have barred her to leave the house.

But now she knew that Lily has a chance to live a normal life and she will be damn sure to help her sister in everything but blood. All she now has to do is to wait for the reply.

 **With Lily**

Next morning Lily was happy. She is now free from Dumbles and his manipulation. She could see that the future is changed and her baby was safe and healthy in every possible path. But she has to leave Europe so that she and her baby could live a normal life. The magical at Europe were so backwards that it was not even funny. The more she lives with them the more she felt her IQ dropped one point. And frankly for a witch who prided herself for her intelligence it was beyond acceptable. So she decided she would leave this country.

'Bellatrix is now resting after the body change and she will be up today.' Thought lily. She was happy that her friend and sister was now fine and has a chance to live a normal life. She also wrote a letter to Andromeda to come at the manor. She was in her thoughts when an unknown owl came in.

She was curious about who sent in this owl. She first checked it for any curse or portkey and found it to be safe. She opened the letter and found it from Narcissa. She was happy and saw the floo address of her. She immediately went to the floo and called Cissa.

"Cissa are you there?"

"Lily is that you? Good to see you my friend."

"Yeah it is good to see you too. Will you come in? I have a present for you."

"Wait, I will be there. Let me take my daughter."

"Okay come in."

With that Narcissa took her daughter and came through the floo. After seeing lily she hugged her friend.

"Ohh… Lily I am very happy to see you. I am very sorry for what happened to James."

"It is alright Cissa. I know it will sound very bad but I am actually glad that he was dead. If not then my and Harry's life would be miserable."

"So you also had the same suspicion about James."

"Not suspicion but confirmation. He was already on Dumbledore's pocket but in his last days he was imperiused by Dumbles and he was not even fighting it."

"What!"

"Yes Cissa. But forget about him, let me see your daughter." Said Lily as she took Lucretia from Cissa and she started to coo at her.

"Where is Harry?" asked Narcissa.

"Come I will take you to his nursery." With that she took her to his nursery.

When they came in the nursery and looked at Harry Cissa's knee instantly buckled and baby Lucretia squirmed and looked at the little male baby. Harry also looked at them and gurgled happily and lifted his armes towards them. Cissa took him and she almost started to pant. She could feel her magic was like singing to his more powerful and potent magic. She looked at Lily and asked.

"What is this feeling Lily. The room is saturated with his magic and he is leaking it unconsciously."

Lily just smiled at her and said the one word that made her shocked her to very core. "The next heir of the Ototsuki clan."

"WHAT!" it was all she could say before she sat down at the chair next to the crib and became speechless. Lily took both children and placed them in the crib where the two babies started to play with each other.

Cissa just looked at the friend and said on word. "How."

"Let Andy come and Bella to awaken."

"Bella is here. You found her."

"Yes. I will tell you all just wait for sometime." Lily said. It was then the floo activated and Andy came with her four year old daughter Nymphadora. The years have been kind to her. She looked the still beautiful woman that she looked at Howgwarts. Her husband was dead in a car accident one year ago and she was now a lawyer.

"Good morning Lily and you as well Cissa."

"Good morning Andy and you too Dora. Do you know who I am?"

"You are aunt Lily and aunt Cissa. Where ate Harry and Lucretia."

"They are in nursery go there." Dora nodded and went there. It was then Corney came and told them that Bella is now awakened.

 **Bella's room**

They entered her room and saw a very beautiful woman was sleeping peacefully there. She looked about 28 years of age with pale skin and black hair. She wore a tank top and jeans. Lily nodded to Cissa and Andi to wake her up. They nodded and slightly nudge her. She started to groan and rubbed her forehead.

"Aww… what hit me." she groaned started to fluttered open her eyes. First she saw everything blurry but after adjusting with the light she started see clearly. She saw her sisters but slightly older. Then she saw the other woman who was a stunning red head with glowing emerald green eyes. It was like her little sister in all but blood Lily's. But she kept that later for thinking. She greeted her sisters.

"Whoa Andi, Cissa; what happened to me. I challenged him to free myself from the marriage but last I remember I was hit by a powerful curse from Rudolphus and then nothing." She asked to her sisters.

"You were in magical coma 9 years. Rudolphus used another woman to impersonate you and made her do some atrocities in your name. But don't worry you have been found not guilty." Said the red head. Bella looked at her and recognized her.

"Lily is that you." Asked Bella.

"Yes how are you feeling."

"Quite fine actually."

"You should. I have been trying to heal you all day yesterday."

"Yes Lily about that. What did you mean that Harry was the heir of Ototsuki." Asked Cissa.

"What! What do you mean Harry is heir of the first clan. And who is Harry anyway." Asked Bella.

"Harry is the son of James and Lily but I do not know about the heir part." Said Andy and she looked at Lily for answers.

"Alright. It is went like this…" started Lily and she told them the shinobi history her seer abilities and her ninja training and Harry's real father. She left the alteran part of the ancestry hidden and decided to reveal them later. She thought that they are not ready for that now.

"So what now." Asked Andy.

"Let Bella heal for one week then we need to leave Europe. If we stay here then Dumbles will try something to intrude in our life. He needed Harry for his plans." Said Lily.

"That is right. We need to get out of here. But the question is where."

"I was thinking to go to Japan. As I was thinking to train Harry in shinobi arts. It will be a very good alibi as in Japan training in martial arts is a very common thing. I do not want the world to know that the Otsotsuki clan is alive again right now." Said Lily.

"This is actually good idea. It will also protect Harry from Dumbles influence." Said Cissa.

"Enough about depressing things, where is my nephew. I want to see him." said Bella.

"Yes come with me. But be very careful as you are still weak." Said Lily.

With that Lily supported Bella to the nursery. When they came to the nursery they saw that Harry was entertaining Lucretia by floating some of his soft toys in the air, Lucretia was clapping happily and giggling and Dora had a bug eye expression on her face. Bella seeing the happy face of Harry squealed loudly and almost ran towards him took him in her arms.

The moment she took him in her arms the toys stopped floating and Bella was almost fainted by the feeling of his magic. Andy also felt it was about to question it then they both remembered his lineage. 'Well he is the heir of the first house after all.' And with that their day went by.

Next day Lily went to Gringotts and was very pleased to know that she took precaution. Her account manger said that there were attempts to remove her from her position as the regent of the Potter house as she was not a pureblood. But by James's will they were negated even the attempt of the sealing of the will also barred as it was already read.

Then Lily told her manager to move all of her accounts to their Japan branch buy a plot of land in midst of a forest if he can. The goblin nodded and told that he will see to that and sent a portkey to her of that place. She nodded to that. When she was about to go to the house she thought that why not check on the Longbottoms. She then apparated to St. Mungo's to meet them.

After coming to the long term care ward she saw that the Augustus Longbottom was already there with her grandson and her godson. She exchanged the pleasantries with her and took the baby from her and started to coo at him. The baby was very happy feeling a familiar feeling coming from this woman that was very much like his mother. It was then when a healer came and said they have some formalities to complete. The Longbottom matriach nodded and requested Lilly to look after Nevile which she accepted.

When they were gone she made a Shadow Clone to hold Nevile and looked into the future of the results if she healed the Longbottoms now. She was very pleased to know that she could and their future again it is good. There will be still some difficulties they will be fine. So she started to heal them.

It was no problem from her. The problem of the Longbottom was nothing but some after effect form a very powerful genjutsu like the Tsukoyumi of the Mangekyuo Sharingan. So she was very sure that she could heal them. And heal them she did. They will be fine within one week. As she did not want them to connect the dots to her.

After the healing she dispelled the shadow clone. Took nevile and started to wait for the Longbottom matriach to come. She came after sometime and she told her good bye to her.

 **One Week later**

The documents came from Gringotts and they were ready to the land she bought. In the week she arranged the passport and visas for them in the muggle world and some quick crash course in the muggle world just for the trip. They were ready to go. Lily told Corney and some Potter Manor elvs to pack everything come to her when she called them.

It took one day for them to come in Japan by plane. The Black sisters grumbled about the time that took them but none the less were happy to travel in the muggle way. After checking in a hotel Lily called cortney to look after the kids. Then they apparated to the plot.

It was 10 acres large plot with a stream in the back. It was in the middle of the forest and the nearest road is 500 meters from the front gate that she thought to make.

"Okay Lily now what." Asked Andy still somewhat skeptical about the plan she made.

"Watch the magic of the ancients Andy." Said Lily as she made a hand sign and shouted " **Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu.** "And with that roots started to come to life and started to make a mansion out of nowhere. When it was over it was very big mansion in the style of the ancient Japanese Feudal lord's mansion (House style was like the Otstsuki Mansion).

"… A wooden house." Andy deadpanned at her. Lily seeing this got a little annoyed and said to her to fire the strongest curse she can pull off. Andy was about to apologize about her intrusion but Lily insisted.

Andy fired a very power blasting curse. When the smoke was removed the sisters were astonished that there was not even a scorch mark. They looked at Lily and saw that she was looking at them smugly.

"This is a wood style jutsu. In the time of the shinobi said to be the able to restrain and calm a tailed beast, pieces of a primordial deity. The first and the most powerful user of this style made an enormous forest, bigger then this forest from a barren wasteland within moments and it lasted for hundreds of years." Lily said making the sisters looking at her in a new light.

"And the most beautiful part of this is that Harry will be even more powerful than me." said Lily again making them speechless. Lily just looked at the house and whispered the words "This is just a new beginning."

 **End**

 **R &R**


End file.
